Silly Days in our Little Lives
by Soko-chan
Summary: (Takes part in Shipudden) A more grown-up Naruto returns to Konoha to meet up with all of his old friends, including Sakura; after two years away training. Everything is peaceful at last, but how long for? things will always go wrong, and eventually they do... old friends always come back in the end.
1. Hero's comback

**Hi guys! I realise that I haven't written anything in too long! Eek I'm sorry! :( I NEED to knuckle down and finish a Fanfic already; but I just don't have the energy to! But I swear that this year I will! So sorry to everyone who is following stories that have not been updated in quite some time! Anyway, I have been a Naruto fan for quite a number of months now, and I have so much merchandise my room is overflowing, I know quite a bit about it (though not everything, so if I get some facts wrong please let me know so I can change them! ;) thank you! Enjoy! Xx**

XX

**Silly days in our little lives**

Naruto scuffed his sandaled feet along the busy roads of Konoha, little dust clouds flew up behind him as he walked. He couldn't believe that it had been two whole years since he had been in his home village; he was full of excitement at the thought of meeting up with Sakura and the rest of his ninja friends after all the time they had been apart. A fleeting thought ran through Naruto's mind, what would Sakura look like? Would she still be the same as before? Naruto hoped not, considering he wasn't really into flat-chested women. Naruto himself had changed quite dramatically from the prank pulling little boy he had been when he was twelve; now he had grown in height (which he was sure would get him some street credit from the others) and he had matured a lot too, he took things far more seriously than before; but no matter how much he had changed, he was still the same person inside; only a more… grown up version of him.

"Hey Jiraiya-sensiei!" Naruto called out to his sensei who had been teaching him for the past two years.

"What is it Naruto?" the white haired elder called back to him.

"Where's Sakura-Chan? She should be here by now right?" Naruto furrowed his brow; he didn't know how much longer he could cope without seeing his friend,

"How should I know? Maybe Lady-Tsunade killed her off with all that training!" Jiraiya sniggered at the thought of the ferocious woman chasing poor Sakura around the training fields.

"Naruto? Naruto, is that you?"

The blond haired boy in question whipped around to see a rose-haired girl standing not too far away from himself,

"Sakura?" Naruto felt a broad grin spread across his face,

"Naruto!" Sakura ran towards her long time friend, throwing him off-balance when she lunged at him,

"You've changed so much!" she stood back eventually to inspect her friend,

"Heh, I guess so, though you look exactly the same!" Naruto placed his hands behind his head and grinned down at Sakura.

He was rewarded with a heavy blow the chin.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Naruto put his sleeve under his nose to stop the blood that was pouring out of it.

"I so _**have **_changed!" Sakura was steamed and Naruto could sense it,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it as an offense!" he waved his arms around trying to comfort the upset girl that he loved.

"You should be!" Sakura couldn't stay angry with him for long though, it had been two years since she had seen her blond-haired friend, and she was too happy at seeing him to bother being angry with him. Sakura also had to admit that Naruto looked quite handsome now that he had grown; he was now taller than she was, and his whole face had become more defined. Sakura blushed at the thought of all of this going through her mind, and shook her head as if to rid herself of it.

"So how are you Naruto?" Sakura asked, "I haven't had chance to talk to you for so long"

"Oh me? I'm fine! Jiraiya-sensei has been training me hard! I am so much stronger now than I was back then!" Naruto smiled as if recalling memories of times gone by.

"You're still the worlds' loudest and clumsiest ninja though!" The white-haired man nearby chuckled at the way his student was presenting himself,

'_he's just showing off to that girl he likes,' _Jiraiya thought '_I might as well let him get on with it, might be entertaining depending on how far he goes' _

"Oh, I didn't doubt that for a second!" Sakura laughed playfully punching Naruto's arm.

"Hey! I am!" Naruto defended himself, and his pride.

"Yeah yeah whatever!" Sakura stuck her tongue out playfully and turned to run away,

"Hey! Come back here!" Naruto laughed and chased after her.

"Try and catch me then!" Sakura bolted away with Naruto in pursuit.

'_I wish I was as young as them again, so full of life and fun!' _Jiraiya thought, '_I'd better go and see Lady-Tsunade, or the old bag will start breathing fire' _Jiraiya chuckled and ambled away to the Hokages' residence.

XX

**Short chapter, I know! I'll try and make the next one longer for you! ;) I hope that you enjoyed this! It's started off like in the beginning of Shipudden (sort of) but don't worry, soon it will veer off into its own story! I can't wait to bring all the characters into it! Especially Gai's group! Neji and Lee are so funny! **


	2. Flushed encounters

**Okays so I'm back! :) time for some more Ninjutsu action! I can't wait to start this story going; and I hope that at some point in this chapter I can bring Gai's group into the action! Enjoy! X**

XX

Naruto was just about running out of steam, Sakura was fast!

"Wait!" Naruto puffed bent-over double, and trying to catch his breath back, "Wait, Sakura!"

The pink-headed girl skipped back, clearly not as worn-out as her blond friend.

"Aww, poor Naruto-kun! Are you tired already after our little jog?" Sakura teased.

'_Why does she have to be so much better at sarcasm then me?_ Naruto cursed his come-back luck.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto pulled himself up into a defensive position, but he relaxed when he saw that it was only Hinata.

"Hey there Hinata! How's it been?" Naruto smiled and waved at the raven-haired girl running towards him.

"I-uh, I" Hinata suddenly lost all her confidence, and stared blushing at the floor, scuffing her feet she tried to pretend that she wasn't there anymore.

"You do know that playing invisible doesn't work on me anymore, right Hinata?" Naruto walked over to the flushing girl, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I thought that you weren't like this anymore!"

"She wasn't, she only acts like this around you!" Naruto looked across to see a grown-up Neji making his way towards the gathering.

"Neji! How's it going? You okay here all by yourself man?" Naruto grinned at his friend, he hadn't seen Neji in two years, and he was dying to catch up on the news from Konoha.

"Nothing much has happened, thanks to you though my cousin has started being more confident in herself, and in others in her team, and also those who are not. I myself am well, and I believe that our team is becoming ever more-"

"You know that's great n' all, but really a short answer would have been okay Neji" Naruto cut in, forcing the other man to stop talking.

"I can see that you may have become taller Naruto, but you still act like the imbecile that you were two years ago" Neji huffed, walking over towards Hinata.

"Why are you out here?" he asked her,

"Oh, I-um, I-" Hinata babbled, "I just wanted to greet them back" she stammered, eventually completing her sentence.

"That's so sweet of you Hinata-Chan" Sakura beamed at the raven-haired girl, noticing how protectively Neji was guarding her.

"Yeah, thanks Hinata!" Naruto grinned again, directly meeting the other girls' eyes,

'_Oh my, Naruto-kun is looking at me! What should I do?! Ah help me!'_Hinata flushed a deep burgundy colour again, and directed her gaze to the floor again.

"Hinata, are you okay? You look kinda red, do you have a fever?!" Naruto advanced towards the unsuspecting girl.

'_oh no! what should I do? Panic! Panic!'_ Hinata froze-up, her body locking stiffly as Naruto advanced towards her.

"Don't touch her!" Neji slapped Naruto's hand away when he reached up to touch Hinata's forehead.

"What's your problem man? Your cousin doesn't look too hot" Naruto growled,

"Um Naruto, I think that it would be best if you just listen to Neji for once, he may have a point you know" Sakura, gently pulled down the arm that was raised to punch Neji, she could sense throughout the entire conversation that Hinata was becoming worse and worse.

'_She must have a crush on him, I suspected it all this time, but now I know for sure, but why doesn't she speak up? Naruto doesn't like quiet, shy girls; I bet Neji knows too, that's why he's being so defensive, he doesn't want anyone to hurt his little cousin.' _Sakura worked over the problem in her head, being the intellectual type; this wasn't too hard for her to manage.

"Yeah Yeah, whatever" Naruto raised his arms in a mocking gesture.

"WATCH YOUR ATTITUDE!" Sakura roared, catching Naruto completely off-guard.

'Man, I thought she'd changed!' Naruto thought whilst in one of Sakura's deadly headlocks.

"I'm sorry about his behaviour, he's very sorry; aren't you Naruto?" Sakura chimed in a sickly-sweet voice.

"Yes, Yes I'm sorry!" Naruto flailed about, trying to break the iron lock around his neck.

"Hey! Please don't kill him! He only just got back" A familiar voice sounded through the chaos.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The two pupils shouted at the same time, Sakura released Naruto from his prison, thus sending him falling towards the ground, that he hit with a considerable 'THUNK' sound.

"It's good to see you!" Sakura beamed at her much loved teacher.

"You too! Both of you! You've both grown so much" Kakashi smiled down contentedly at how much his favourite students had developed,

"How's about we go get some ramen?" Kakashi offered, and casually walked away with his old pupils in tow.

XX

**Sorry again about the short chapter, I hope it's not too bad for you! I keep trying to find an opening slot for Gai's group. But I guess the closest I got was just Neji by himself, Lee-san should appear at some point in the near future, along with Tenten, but until then! Bye for now, and I hope you enjoyed this! It will get more exciting soon, I promise!**


End file.
